playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield and Odie (Animation All-Stars)
Garfield and Odie are the main characters of the popular comic strip, Garfield. They appear alongside each other as playable characters in Animation All-Stars. Biography GETTING ALONG LIKE CATS AND DOGS Garfield is a lazy, fat, wise-cracking, and lasagna-loving feline, while Odie is a fun-loving, free minded kind of dog. How those two get along... well, they don't. Though they do have they're moments. And however they got themselves into this mess, it's going to take a while for them to get themselves out of it. THE LEGACY OF GARFIELD AND ODIE *''Garfield'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' Arcade Opening Garfield and Odie are watching TV, when they notice the remote is missing. As such, Garfield sends Odie up to change to channel. While doing so, however, Odie spills his drink on the sockets, causing the TV to not only short out, but have them become sucked in. As they come to realize they are in the TV, they turn around and notice being surrouned by shadows of the various fighters in the game. Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Garfield and Odie escape the TV and then go outside with Garfield saying that they've had enough television for a day... or week. Jon then arrives and finds the remote in the cushions. He notices the TV isn't turning on, until the TV sucks him in as well. It then closes out with the words on the TV showing as, "The end?" and hearing the main antagonist's laugh. Gameplay Being a duo character, Odie tends to follow Garfield around for the most part, though the two can be seperated if the opponent's attacks are good enough to send on flying. It only counts if Garfield takes the damage, not Odie. Movelist *'A/Square Moves' **Claw Combo (Neutral+Neutral+Neutral) - Garfield swipes three times with his claws. **Aerial Swipe (Neutral - Air) - Garfield swipes ahead of him. **Flyin' Odie (Side) - Odie is kicked by Garfield a short distance forward. **Odie Bomb (Side - Air) - Garfield tosses Odie in a downward slant. **Upward Slap (Up) - Garfield bats upward. **Friendly Dog (Down) - Garfield ducks in cover while Odie goes forward and licks ahead. **Belly Flop (Down - Air) - Garfield lunges downward in a belly flop. *'B/Triangle Moves' **Slurp Attack (Neutral) - Odie whips his tongue forward. **Spinning Tongue (Neutral - Air) - **Fetch, Boy! (Side) - Garfield throws a dingle ball forward, and Odie dashes for it, damaging anyone in the way. **Odie-Copter (Up) - Garfield hangs onto Odie as his ears spin and propels them upward. **Digging Dog (Down) - Odie digs in the ground and pulls out a random item. **Dog Pound (Down - Air) - *'Y/Circle Moves' **Odie Club (Neutral) - Garfield uses Odie as a physical weapon. **Strike! (Side) - Garfield leaps and then rolls forward. **Upward Dog (Up) - Garfield tosses Odie upward. **Stealth Cat (Down) - Garfield enters a counter mode and blocks one enemy attack. *'Grabs' Supers *'Here, Odie!' (Level 1) - Garfield kicks Odie across the stage, and Odie knocks out any opponents he hits. *'Java Junkie' (Level 2)- Garfield drinks a pot of coffee, causing him to go crazy and knock out anyone he attacks in two hits. *'Garzilla!' (Level 3)- The cinematic shows Garfield devouring a radioactive lasanga, which mutates him into a giant, scaly version of himself. Square is a single claw swipe, triangle is a stomp, and circle is a tail whip, all knock out the opponents in one hit. Taunts & Quotes Taunts *'Neener Neener!:' Odie sticks out his tongue while Garfield holds his fingers to his nose. *'Skipped Breakfast:' Garfield's stomach growls, and he pats on his stomach. *'Ta-Da!:' Odie gets on Garfield's shoulders and says "Ta-Da!", but Garfield throws him off. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"You ready, Odie?" (Odie barks twice) **"Beware of Garfield, and Odie, his shield!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"It's not edible, but okay." **"Mmm, fruity goodness!" (only for the Mr. Smoothy item) *'Using Here, Odie:' **"Here, Odie..." **" Let him have him boy." **'Using Yum Lasagna' **" Yum Lasagna." Intros and Outros Entrances *'Slow Down, Boy:' Odie is excitedly running around Garfield, until Garfield picks him up and stops him. *'Where's the Beef?:' Garfield tries to pick up his body fat and then has a ready look on his face. *'Hydration Comes First:' Odie hands Garfield a water bottle and Garfield drinks it. Win Screen *'Teamwork:' Garfield and Odie high-five each other. *'Odie, No!:' Odie leaps up to the camera and starts licking it. *'Lasagna Victory:' Garfield grabs Lasagna while Odie runs around. *'Thank Yew, Thank Yew:' Odie tries to carry Garfield on his shoulders, but eventually falls over. Lost Screen *If using Teamwork: Garfield angrily kicks Odie off-screen. *If using Odie, No!: Garfield is laying down in a bad mood while Odie tries to reassure him. *If using Lasagna Victory: Garfield throws Odie in a hole. *If using Thank Yew, Thank Yew: Garfield looks depressed while Odie nudges him. Results Screen *'Win:' Garfield has his arms crossed and smirking, while Odie looks happy as ever. *'Lose:' Garfield face-palms while Odie droops down. Costumes Naked Pets Garfield and Odie's default appearance, as seen in the picture above. Alternate Colorations: *Yellow fur and black nose; orange fur and yellow ears *Light blue fur and white nose; brown fur and black ears *Calico-colored fur and black nose; white fur and black ears Pirate Pets Trivia *Garfield and Odie are the second characters to not have originated from animation, the first being Chase McCain. **However, unlike Chase McCain, Garfield and Odie actually have starred in animated cartoons. *Garfield and Odie were actually intended to be one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.